


The Cornerstone

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Natasha Feels, Past Relationship(s), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: I smelt your scent on the seat belt and kept my short cuts to myself





	

**_I thought I saw you in The Battleship but it was only a look alike_ **

**_She was nothing but a vision trick under the warning light_ **

 

“Steve. Steve.” I felt someone shaking me. I looked at my side and met Wanda’s worried brown eyes. She gave me a small smile.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“You looked in my mind Wanda. You knoe the answer. Why to torture me?”

“It is not her.”

“I know.”

“She left Steve. She is far away.”

“I know.”

“You should stop thinking about her. No good will come from it.”

“How can I stop thinking about her Wanda? How?”

“You need to try first.”

 

**_She was close, close enough to be your ghost_ **

**_But my chances turned to toast when I asked her if I could call her your name_ **

 

“It happened again.” I said my head in my hands not knowing what to think. How to think. The same (h/c) hair, same (s/t) skin… Same curves same height. Everything was the same. Everytime I saw this… Everytime I saw her or them… I didn’t know that person or people. If they were alone or different people. All I knew was they looked like you. And it was hurting me. A deep burning pain in my chest, an ache in my stomach and something in my throat. I couldn’t breath when I saw them. I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t forget the moment I saw you the last time.

 

**_I thought I saw you in The Rusty Hook, huddled up in a wicker chair_ **

**_I wandered over for a closer look and kissed whoever was sitting there_ **

 

“You had to do that didn’t you!”

“Stop shouting at me.”

“Let’s be calm and friendly? Come on (Y/n)! You broke a rule.”

“You weren’t there. You have no idea what happened.”

“You risked you life!”

“It is my job.”

“You act like you don’t give a fuck about anything! Anything (y/n)! You don’t give a fuck about yourself! You don’t give a fuck about me! You don’t give a fuck about us! You don’t deserve to be here!”

“I deserve to be here. I deserve it more than you Rogers. I worked my way up here. No one pumped me with serums to make me a hero. I became a hero by myself. No one helped me. So please, before you will talk shit about me look at yourself. And think.”

 

**_She was close and she held me very tightly until I asked awfully politely_ **

**_‘Please can I call you her name?’_ **

 

“You are leaving? This is what you will do? Run away like a coward?”

“I prefer to be called coward than leaving like this with you.”

“So I am the problem?”

“Steve. Enough. I really am tired of this shit you know. I hate this. I hate you.”

“You hate me?”

“I hate the person you act like right now?”

“So you hate me?”

“Steve…”

“Leave then. Go. But the moment you will exit this door there will be no where for you to return.”

“There never was.”

 

**_And I elongated my lift home_ **

**_Yeah I let him go the long way round_ **

**_I smelt your scent on the seat belt and kept my short cuts to myself_ **

 

“Maybe you should call her.” Sam said.

“You know I can’t do that Sam.”

“You can. You just won’t. Too proud aren’t you Rogers? You let her go, told her never to come back… You are sorry your ass and so proud to tell her you love her so much and you want her back.”

“She is gone Sam. And we are done. That’s it. End of the story.”

“Is it really the end for you? Can you stay alive without her?”

“I just need to focus on someone else.”

“You can find someone else. Yeah… But you can not find the same love. You can’t forget her. You are in love.”

 

**_I thought I saw you in The Parrot’s Beak messing with the smoke alarm_ **

**_It was too loud fot me to hear her speak and she had a broken arm_ **

 

“Will you ever return?” I heard Natasha asken on the phone. Her usually controlled voice was wavy. Her eyes fixed on a point too far for me to see and her fingers softly playing with the flower on the table.

“I have no where to return Nat.” I heard her voice. Her too familier voice. Burning my soul and heart from very deep inside to the corners of myself. Burning me slowly, painfully and with my acception.  _ ‘I have no where to return…’  _ My words slipping from her lips. She believed in me that much that… Fuck.

“He didn’t mean that (Y/n)! He was angry. He was scared. He didn’t know what he was doing.”

“I am tired of this Natasha. Steve doing something. Steve hurting me. You and the others talking to me and convincing me that he didn’t mean it like that. He loves me. He is not a kid. He is very capable of explaining himself. And he preferred not to. It is over Nat. I am sorry.”

 

**_It was close, so close that the walls were wet_ **

**_And she wrote it out in Letraset_ **

**_‘No, you can’t call me her name’_ **

 

“Why are you drinking tonight handsome?” I looked up and saw a girl who looked like you. So much like you… Or the Asgardian liquor was making her look like you.

“I miss her.”

“I can make you forget.” she said as she sat next to me.

 

**_Tell me where’s your hiding place_ **

**_I’m worried I’ll forget your face_ **

**_And I’ve asked everyone_ **

**_I’m beginning to think I imagined you all along_ **

 

She slowly kissed me and for a moment I could feel your taste. The taste my lips started to forget but somehow they still were giving a battle to keep you. In their memory. I still was dreaming you every night. And every morning I was hoping you’d be there.

 

**_I saw your sister in The Cornerstone on the phone to the middle man_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When I saw that she was on her own I thought she might understand_ **

 

“Well… I never thought you could dissapoint me more.” I heard your voice as the girl was trying undress me. I was shocked. You. Real you were standing few feet away from me. A dissapointment in your eyes and a broken smile on your lips.

“(Y/n). It is you.”

“And it is you Steve. I am tired of this feeling. Of the way I am used to you dissapointing me.” you said and turned around and left.

“No. NO (Y/n)! You have to stay.”

 

**_She was close, well you couldn't get much closer_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She said, "I'm really not supposed to, but, yes, you can call me anything you want"_ **

  
“But I have nowhere to stay Steve…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.  
> Thank you!!!


End file.
